Why Can't We Be Together?
by Hopias
Summary: Regina and Robin have been divorced for six years now, as they try to co-parent Robin realizes that maybe they've wasted their time apart instead of being together.


**Summary:** Regina and Robin have been divorced for six years now, as they try to co-parent Robin realizes that maybe they've wasted their time apart instead of being together.

* * *

"Mommy, hurry Daddy is going to be here soon!" a five-year-old little girl with two braided pigtails and a flowy flower dress screams at the foot of the stairs, waiting for her mother impatiently.

"Is that my Reecie, I hear?" a man says by the entryway.

Reece turns her head towards the front door and spots her father, "Daddy!" she yelps running towards him.

Robin catches his little girl and lifts her up. "You look absolutely beautiful today my princess."

The small child gives him a cheeky grin, something that will always melt his heart.

She was a spitting image of her mother with the exception of her blue eyes and dimples. But, the rest was all Regina. From her olive skin to the brown hair, and even the mannerism and attitude. He was absolutely enamored with her the moment she was placed in his arms. Sure, his relationship with Regina turned sour but it definitely produced something sweet that they would never regret.

Suddenly, a pitter-patter of shoes echoes on the wall. Robin and Reece look up to find Regina in a white top and black denim pants paired with some white sneakers.

Regina smiles at the sight in front of her. "Ready sweetheart?" She asks Reece.

Reece nods and immediately rushes to the shoe closet in order to put her shoes on.

Robin stands behind Regina as they watch their child put her shoes on with great concentration. His hands find her waist and lean his head close to her ear. "You look absolutely beautiful, Milady." He whispers with his warmth ghosting her face.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself, Locksley." She states nonchalantly taking note of his v-neck forest green top paired with a dark navy blue pants.

Regina over the years has developed a cage around her heart when it comes to Robin. She was no longer the woman that would get flutters in her stomach just by having a mere interaction with him. She was no longer the woman that would get tingles in her heart when she sees him. It was safe to say that her love for Robin is kept in a box where she has thrown the key far far away a long time ago.

"I'm ready!" A small voice quirks.

Robin, Regina, and Reece all head out the door for dinner. This had been quite a tradition for them, eating dinner together once every two weeks. It was the normalcy they wanted to give their daughter. It was also a way to show her that despite them being separated, Reece would always have her parents.

"What a beautiful family you got there." A gleeful frail voice compliments behind the family. Robin and Regina look back at the old woman. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude on your dinner. It's just that my husband and I noticed that almost every couple is divorced, single, or just co-parenting. I find it very lovely every time I come across a family like yours."

Robin and Regina both give the woman a small smile of acknowledgment.

Regina turns back her attention to their small child that is very quite content with her chicken tenders and fries.

Meanwhile, Robin's head is in turmoil. Because it was true that most marriages end in divorce and if there was a way to save him then why shouldn't he grab the chance to do just so. He will do everything to get Regina to give him one more chance, no matter what it takes.

* * *

The family soon enough arrive back at Regina's home. "Say goodbye to your father sweetheart and then get ready for bed."

Reece chews on her bottom lip as she stares at Robin. "Why do you have to leave all the time?" She asks stomping one foot. "Why do you live in a different house because Hollyn and Mason's parents don't do that."

Regina crouches down to Reece's height. "Oh sweetie, you're too young to understand but I'll tell you what, why don't you ask your Daddy if he can tuck you in tonight."

And at the Reece smiles solemnly rushing to her father.

After five repetitions of the story of a Queen that fell in love with the Prince of Thieves Robin comes downstairs finding Regina on the couch with a glass of wine and her laptop. He leans on the door frame, watching her scrunch her nose as she reads something on her laptop. He lets out a small sigh, before finally speaking. "She's right you know." He peeps.

Her head perks up from her laptop. "About?" She asks her eyebrows rising.

"About us. I come here almost every day. We spend time together, we eat together, we watch movies together, don't you think it's time we give ourselves another shot." He pushes himself off the doorframe and joins her on the gray colored L shape couch. "Don't you think we owe it to ourselves and to be happy?"

Regina closes her laptop and places it on the ottoman. As she turns her head back to Robin, she shakes her head to show a soft no. "I don't think that's a good idea. I don't think we'll ever be capable of going back, Robin. Look at us," she points at the both of them "everything that made us, us…" she trails off looking into his crystal blue eyes. "...feels like such a distant memory."

Robin reaches for Regina's hand that lays on the couch. "It was one mistake, Regina. ONE!" His voice raises unintentionally.

"One that you knew would break me." She tears her gaze away from him."You knew how my mother cheated on my father and how that tore my life apart. You knew that I could never EVER fathom such a thing and yet you chose to do it."

* * *

 _6 years ago…_

 _A 29-year-old Regina comes home early barely able to stand on her two feet. She was beyond tired and unable to crave for anything but her soft cool bed where she can slumber peacefully. As she takes off her shoes leaving it in the entryway by the front door her mind drifts to a certain blue-eyed and a forest smelling man making her smile to herself. She grabs her keys throwing it at their home bar counter before heading upstairs._

 _She just wanted Robin and sleep that day. Little did she know her life would crash the closer she moves to their bedroom door._

" _Mmmm, fuck me, baby!" She hears. Regina stands in utter shock at the last top step of the stairs._ It can't be! _She doubts. She tries her damnedest to push what she just heard and blames it on her fatigue._ I'm hearing things, s _he convinces herself. But as soon as she does, she hears another one. "Yes, baby right there! I'm close!"_

 _Her heart hammers in her chest. There was no way she could be imagining those words this time. She passes her bedroom door to grab a vase from the bathroom for the intruder in HER home. Sadly, what she finds wasn't just an intruder in her home, but in her life and her marriage._

 _She comes back to the bedroom pushing the door slightly. The sight before her makes her loosen her grip on the vase leaving it shattered on the floor, but Regina wishes that that was the only thing that had been shattered that day. There was her man, her Robin, butt naked thrusting inside another woman._

 _When Robin hears the vase break he quickly pulls out grabbing the covers to cover him and his new lady friend. He stares into her eyes, her eyes that are now threatening to trickle with tears. He studied her face, her face that is now filled with hurt, disappointment, and disgust._

" _I-I'm sorry." She apologizes. "I didn't mean to interrupt. Please carry on."_

" _Robbie?" The woman next to him questions._

Robbie. _Her mind flashes. She used to be the only one allowed to call him that, she guesses that's not the case anymore._

 _Regina looks at the woman briefly but turns her attention back to Robin. "I'm going to go. I- just- I'm- Bye." She was lost for words so she turns around and makes a way for the exit._

" _Regina!" Robin calls for her, but she's still making a way out._

" _Trisha, you should go now," Robin states as he tries to scurry putting his pine tree decorated boxers back on._

" _But Robbie!"_

 _Robin rushes out towards Regina. He catches up to her as she was opening the front door so he reaches for her, hugging her from the back. "Regina, don't" He states plainly. "Don't go. I'm sorry, but I can explain everything. Just don't leave."_

 _Regina shakes her head trying to push his arms off around her. "I don't need an explanation, Robin. I think it was clear what was going on back there."_

" _No!" He refuses._

" _Robin let me go!" She pushes his arms off again this time successfully._

" _Regina, please…" He pleads with holding her hand asking her to stay._

" _Goodbye, Robin."_

* * *

Regina releases her hand from Robin's grasp leaning forward to grab her laptop again to continue her work.

"You didn't give me another shot. You left me." Robin expresses still feeling the sting inside. "I could have made everything right again."

"No, you couldn't have."

"Yes, I could have, Regina. If you would've just let me in again.." He insisted.

"I did try to give you another shot-"

"Really?" He cut her off. "Because I remember you not picking up your phone and being served divorce papers by your lawyer."

"I did try Robin. If I didn't we wouldn't have Reece but I couldn't give myself to you again. Not when I wasn't sure if I still held your heart." She coldly states pouring herself another glass of wine.

"What do you mean?"

* * *

 _6 years ago: 4 months after…_

 _Regina arrives at the Rabbit Hole in a tight-fitting red dress for Emma's birthday. The minute she stepped inside she was instantly pulled by a blond woman, "I'm so sorry" Emma apologizes. "I forgot to tell you that Killian invited him." she points at the bar where Robin was currently sitting._

" _It's fine." She states paired with a tight smile._

" _Yeah, Emma! She's fine." A voice behind them blatantly states._

 _The two women turn around to find the owner of the Rabbit Hole, Jefferson Hatter._

" _Jeffrey!" Regina squeals jumping into his arms._

 _He hates that nickname and she knows it. So he responds back with a nickname that she hates as much as he hates his "Reggie!"_

 _Regina rolls her eyes softly giggling._

" _I'm going to go check on the other guests alright?" Emma excuses herself. "Jeff you take care of her, now."_

" _Will do." He smirks._

 _And at that Regina was left alone with Jefferson._

 _When Regina was in second grade she has met Jefferson but it wasn't until sixth grade that they truly formed a friendship. Back then they were able to talk about the most random things for hours and hours. Things such as types of breads or gatorades. If Jefferson was going, to be honest, he had quite the crush on Regina back then. As they got older Regina's friendship with Jefferson thickened. They were like siblings to each other so when Jefferson found out he had gotten his ex-girlfriend pregnant after he just came out gay, she became his rock._

" _So, how are you feeling?" He asks._

" _You really want to talk about that when we could be drinking and dancing?" She looks at him intensely._

 _He smirks knowing that she was going to show Robin that she doesn't need him._

 _After an hour of dancing, Regina marches her way towards the bar where Robin was sat all night watching her. "Apple Martini," she orders at the bartender._

" _You look great." Robin compliments from her side._

" _Thanks." She answers shortly._

" _You look absolutely stunning in every way."_

 _Regina holds up her hand, "Robin don't do this."_

" _Do what? Compliment my wife on how beautiful she looks tonight."_

" _I'm not your wife anymore and I won't be legally next month either."_

 _He reaches for her hand and brushes his thumb against her fingers lightly. "Then why do you still wear the ring?" He asks holding his left hand up. "Because I still wear mine because I still love you and I hope to God that that's why you still wear yours."_

 _Regina sees the sincerity in his eyes, the sadness, and love that it contains so she grabs hold of his leather jacket and pulls him towards her. Their lips both crashing with each other. Robin was in shock for a moment, but he quickly gets over it and starts kissing her back._

 _She deepens the kiss letting her tongue swipe over his bottom lip asking for entry, something that he doesn't hesitate to give._

 _In the back corner, Emma slaps Jefferson on the back of the head. "That's what you call taking care of her, huh? Having her make out with her ex-husband when all of her emotions are still raw?"_

 _Jefferson shakes her head. "Come on Emma, we both know how much they love each other. They're meant to be. Maybe this is all just a trial."_

" _Well, you better hope she doesn't get hurt again because what Robin did ends up breaking someone and she doesn't deserve any more bullshit."_

 _As the night deepens, Regina swore she would never step foot in this house again, but here she was making out with the man she despised yet loved so much. As she takes in the sight of the house, it seems empty. It's lost the warmth and contentment it used to contain._

" _Stop thinking." He utters in between kisses._

 _His fingers coast up her ribcage to lightly cup her breast, something that sends a chill to her spine. He smooths his hands down her thighs peppering kisses from her neck to her ear. "I missed you." He breathes._

 _Regina moans in response, she leaps into his arms and wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her up the stairs into their bedroom._

 _The room was dark and empty just as the first floor had been, but that is no longer her concern._ _Tumbling backward onto the bed, their bodies bouncing up and down as they land, forcing them to break apart._

 _Not wanting to lose a single second, Robin leans into her neck, kissing above her pulse point. He begins to suck as he swiftly brings his hand behind her to unzip her dress. Gently, he presses his lips on the small swell where her collarbones meet her throat. He continues to create a path down to her breast dragging her dress and knickers with him._

 _When the dress finds its way onto the floor, he glances at her. "Stunning in every way." He complimented before ravishing her once more. Robin lets out a low growl of appreciation when he feels the dampness between her thighs._

 _Regina pulls him on top of her as she blindly fumbles with the belt buckle of his pants making him kick it off._

 _Dragging his face down between her breasts, he kisses along the bottom of her ribs and past her navel. As he nipped at the skin around her belly-button he felt her hands pulling his shirt up his back, so he shrugged it over his head and tossed it aside._

 _Robin goes back for a dip on her lips until they were breaking away for air. Robin leans his forehead against hers. Both of them panting, trying to catch their breaths, Regina looks directly at his eyes. "Tell me to stop." she pleads._

 _Robin moves his hand up towards her face and caresses her right cheek, "I can't." he breathes._

 _Through heavy breaths, she moved her hand to the back of his head and pulled him back in for another kiss, lips insistent against his own._

 _After a blissful night, Regina wakes up blinking away the darkness letting her thoughts run wild. She shouldn't have done such and she bombards herself with disappointment. She turns to Robin who was currently sleeping peacefully next to her. She took in_ _his gentle face and his soft snore until a sudden_ Bing! _From Robin's phone pulled her attention._

 _She shouldn't look in his phone. They weren't together anymore and it would invade his privacy, but what the hell. The moment she reaches his phone and lets her gaze over the text message, her heart sinks._

Thanks for coming with me with me to the mall yesterday.

I'm trying them on right now and I must say, we should do something

exciting again together. ;)

 _It might be a harmless text to some but for Regina it made her feel like utter shit. She shouldn't read into it but then again she and Robin have been separated for a while now and will be officially in a few. So yes he can go out, meet other people, and spend time with them without her permission. But then at the bar, he also said that he wears his ring because he still loves her._

 _She's absolutely confused. Did he actually love her or was she just some quick easy romp? Regina shakes her head trying to compose herself. It would be best if she left and they never try to revive everything because once trust is broken and love is betrayed it's hard to go back._

 _When Regina left that night, that was her intention. Never to have any connection with Robin again because it hurts to do so and it's the safe way to go. Unfortunately, there seems to be a pattern in her life because once the divorce papers are signed ending their marriage for good, a small life reconnects them._

* * *

Robin slams his hand on the couch in anger. "Why didn't you tell me any of these?" He asked somewhat frustrated.

Regina still avoiding his gaze quietly whispers, "Because I was afraid. I was afraid to let you back in my life."

"And now?" Robin asks trying to minimize the hope left inside of him.

"I don't know." She says finally facing him. "When I found you in bed with another woman, I felt worthless. I asked myself so many times what was wrong with me that you went out and tried to find someone else, I felt like I wasn't good enough for anything. Then, when I was finally piecing myself back together, I slept with you and I just couldn't anymore. My world was spinning and I couldn't breathe thinking about what might happen to me, to us after that."

Regina stands up and walks towards a small statue of a horse up on the shelf.

Robin looks at her quizzically until she reaches behind the statue, pulling out a ring.

She lifts the ring up so he can see before she expresses its meaning. "Remember the night at the bar? You asked me if I still wore my ring because I loved you because that's what it meant for you?"

Robin nods his head.

"Well, I did. So, when I took it off, I changed it with this." She raises her arm displaying a silver platinum love bracelet. "I promised myself that I will love myself because I am good enough. Because I was worth everything."

Robin kicks himself inside. How could he have done that to her? He made her feel worthless.

Robin walks up to her to hold her in his arms. He apologizes so much to the point it was unnecessary.

Regina pulls her head back away from Robin to look back into his eyes. "I don't know if we should be together Robin, but I do know that where good apart."

Robin nods his head to acknowledge her statement.

"I think you should go home now."

Robin nods his head again realizing that there was already too much that had happened tonight and it would be best if they both clear the air.

Before walking out of the house, Robin turns back to Regina looking at her with regret. "Just so you know, you've always been enough. I was just a sodding idiot. I didn't know what was in front of me until I lost it." He goes up to her to kiss her cheek. "I still love you."

Once Robin left and the front door was closed, Regina drops on her knees and onto the ground. She can still feel his sweet and sentimental kiss burning in her skin. _I don't understand._ She whimpers. _How come after all these years I still love you too._

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


End file.
